A New Friend
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: One day, the team goes on a simple mission. But nothing ever goes as planned, right? The team meets a mysterious new young hero, a girl by the name of Dagger. When they let her join the team, everything seems fine. But life always has to ruin it. The team and League soon get involved with Dagger's enemies (but some are their own) and have to save the world. Again. Hope you like it!


**AN: HOLA PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! I thought it would be cool to make up my own character to write a story about. SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, the new season would be out by now. But no, we have to wait. And I would make Kid Flash's outfit hot pink to humiliate him! XD**

**So yeah, I'm feeling too lazy to make a creative Disclaimer. Don't blame me blame LIFE!**

**READ ON! **

* * *

"Team, report to briefing room." Batman's droning voice sounded over the speakers. Robin looked up from dusting sparkles onto KF's suit.

"Oh shoot, gotta disappear!" he said quickly. And then the lil ninja disappeared.

Wally West ran into his room to change into his outfit. Without particularly looking at it, he slipped it on and then zoomed over to the briefing room.

When Kid Flash entered the room, the every one else was already there.

"OK Bats, what now? What villain wants a piece of the Wall-man?!" Kid Flash said. The team, including Batman,stared at the redhead. All was silent.

Wally just looked at Batman, who was looking at him, and still no one talked, only stared at Kid Flash.

"What! What is everyone staring at? I actually remembered to put on pants this time!" Kid Flash demanded, while crossing his arms self-consiously. Artemis finally broke the silence.

"Nice outfit, Kid Sparkles!" she said before bursting out into laughter. The others, minus Batman, laughed along with her. Robin actually fell to the floor, grasping his sides from laughing too hard.

Kid Flash looked down. His eyes widened at his normally yellow and orange suit that was covered, everywhere, in pink and purple sparkles. And not just some small, easily removed sparkles, but some serious tough, large pink and purple sparkles. **(AN: never thought I would use those words in the same sentence)**. Wally suspected that the sparkles were actually super-glued on by the way they stuck. How did he not notice this?

Robin was still rolling around on the floor. The flustered redhead took one look at him and growled ferociously.

"Why you little troll! I'm going to so harm you! The Joker's torturing will look like a tea party by the time I'm done with you, you little-" Wally suddenly stopped.

Robin glanced at him and saw his humiliated friend was trembling. The bird looked over to Batman, who was giving out the all- famous bat glare, on its highest setting.

After all, nobody touched the DaddyBats' baby bird. Robin just shrugged and stood up. He was immured to the bat glare.

"Kid Flash, go change. Come back immediately." KF zoomed away, grateful to change. Batman turned to the still laughing team. "Who did it?"

Robin grinned and raised his hand, not caring if he would get a punishment.

"Robin, you did? I'm actually not that surprised. Good job, Boy Blunder!" Artemis gasped. She and the others finally stood up, gasping for breath. Superboy raised his hand for a high- five from the little ninja.

Batman sighed. He should have known it was his protégée's fault. But he was still proud of his son. (Shhh, don't tell Robin) not that he would let the side- I mean partners, know. Wally flashed back into the room, wearing a very sparkle free spandex suit.

"Robin, what you did cost us valuable time. Think about your actions next time." KF smirked. "And you, Kid Flash, you need to stop annoying your teammates so then they will stop feeling the need to prank you." Wally turned and stared at Batman, flabbergasted. "Now everybody listen up. Be careful, and do not get caught. This is just a simple recon mission. You shall be infiltrating a villain's common hideout, so it shouldn't be too difficult. This is important. You go in, get the information, and get out. Got it?" The dark knight glared at the teens, wanting their word.

"Yes, sir commander sir." The teens replied simultaneously, but falling back into laughter at their shared reply. Batman sighed again and left the cave.

Once the Bat was gone, Miss Martian looked at Robin.

"Aren't you scared that Batman will punish you?" She asked timidly. Robin smirked.

"No, no, Miss M, Batman wasn't scolding me, he was congratulating me." Robin reassured her. Kid Flash glared at the Boy Wonder.

"I am going to get you back for that, just you wait. And Batman won't be there to help you." He threatened.

Robin just cackled and walked toward the Bio-ship.

"Are you guys coming or what?" He called over his shoulder. The others hurried to follow him, with Kid Flash dragging his feet behind them. Once the whole young justice team was on the bio ship, Robin began to explain the rest of the mission.

"We need to figure out to whom this crook is selling his 'product' to. The factory is in Star City, and all we have to do is slip into the head honcho's office and then I can hack into the dude's computer. Got it?"

"Yeah " came the instant reply of the other members. Wally just grumbled. As the bio ship exited, all was quiet except for the soft clicks of Robin doing his hacker thing on his holo-computer.

* * *

It was weird. The junior heros had gotten in easily, really easily. No guards were patrolling, no alarms were set-up, and nobody had tried to rip Superboy's shirt off. But it just got plain strange when the teen heroes reached the leader's office. Kid Flash had run around to look to make sure there were no guards, while Miss Martian did a double check by scanning for people mentally. Superboy had stayed on the bio ship and Aqualad was a look out on the outside perimeter. Miss Martian, Artemis and Robin were currently pressed against the wall behind a pillar across the office, waiting for KF to come back. The speedster finally stopped behind the alien with a grin on his face.

"No guards or alarms. Man, these guys are soooooo stupid." He laughed quietly. Robin fist bumped him. The small group started to walk quietly into the office to get the info and leave, but suddenly they stopped.

"Hey, Rob dude, why did you... Oh." Kid Flash fell silent, as was everyone else. Inside the office was a girl. How had she gotten inside when Robin and Artemis were watching the room for 10 minutes? She was standing in front of the computer with a flash drive in her hand.

Once Wally said "oh" the girl had turned around. She was wearing a full-face black mask, and only had whiteout slits for eyes, like Robin. When she saw the team, she put a finger to her lips and said, "shhhh", and then cartwheeled out of the room, right passed Robin and the others, a long brown braid following her head. When she had reached the end of the hallway, the girl turned back and gave a little wave to the stunned heros. The teenagers just stood there and watched her leave the building, flash drive in hand.

Over the mind link, Kaldur asked if Robin had gotten the information yet.

"No, but Kaldur, did you see a girl run out of here a minute ago?" Robin asked. The Atlantean replied with a no.

"What about you, SuperBoy? Did you see anyone?" Miss Martian asked.

The half Kryptonian replied with a no also.

"Oh. Well then, why don't we actually get back to the mission, OK?" Superboy questioned. The teenagers inside the building nodded silently and walked into the office. It was a nice, clean room and the heroes explored once they got in. Artemis closed the door and stood by it to keep watch, Kid Flash started to inspect the shelves for souvenir worthy things, and Miss Martian and Robin walked to the computer to get the information. Robin did his hacker thing to get into the locked computer, but once he reached the files, he gasped aloud.

"What is it Rob?" Kid Flash questioned. Robin just stood at the computer, staring at the screen blankly.

"It-it-it's gone. All of it. The computer's been wiped. Someone got to it before us." The Boy Wonder gasped, as shocked as the others. How could someone beat them, the Young Justice team, the heroes, to something? Then Artemis had a thought.

"That girl! She had the flash drive; she must have downloaded the information and then wiped the computer! Oh, when I get my hands on her, she gonna wish-" Kid Flash cut her off.

"How do we get that info, Rob? Batman will kill us if we don't. Why didn't we put a tracker on that girl or something?! Argh!" The speedster growled. Robin just grinned, happy as if they weren't going to be killed by Batman.

"I already did. Come on, we need to get back to the Bio ship, pronto!"

And with that, the Boy Wonder sped off out of the building and into the night, running toward an invisible bio ship with a super- clone with angry management issues waiting for him.

* * *

**So Yeah, the next chapter will be up soon if people ACTUALLY REVIEW THE STORY! Gosh, i thought R&R meant**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**Miss Martian: JJ, you should be nicer. Maybe then people would actually like you and review your story.**

**JJ: Well, ok then Miss Martian. Maybe if you would stop being a control freak then I would stop being a angry jerk like SuperBoy.**

**Miss Martian: You take that back you-you-you MEANIE! *raises fists***

**JJ: Fight Me. *crosses arms***

**Miss Martian: Why you little-! *attacks JJ***

***cat fight in the background***

**Kid Flash: *walks in* Hmmm, maybe I should break up this fight.*thinks about it***

**Kid Flash: Nah. *gets out video camera***

**Robin: Whatcha doing, KF? *sees cat fight* Oh. You video taping this?**

**Kid Flash: Oh yeah. *fist bumps Rob***

* * *

******Ok, now that i got that little rant/ fight out, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
